Slumber Party
by SoupTea
Summary: Luffy talks to Kuro about friendship. Feedback is appreciated!


The last thing Luffy remembered was that he was very hungry. Hungrier than normal, so hungry that his stomach threatened to swallow his other intestines.

So when he woke up, Luffy thought it was his mind reeling from food deprivation: he isn't on his ship anymore. Rather, he is sprawled on the deck outside, staring into the vast expanse of stars overhead. The boards beneath him feel different… even the gentle rocking feels out of place. The black masts billow proudly in the cold winds.

 _Those masts bear the Black Cat skull._

Luffy feels cold, and not only from the environment. He bolts up. The ship is strangely empty… probably the crew went to sleep? Hopefully no one sees him.

 _Hopefully no one's guarding their food supply!_

Luffy grins to himself. Enemy or not, food is food. He turns.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" A cold, grating voice pierces his ears like a blast of stale air. Luffy scans his surroundings. No one. Then something shifts in the shadows, and the darkness parts to reveal a pair of gleaming eyes.

"Captain Kuro!" Luffy yells.

The Captain is menacing enough, but his frown exudes a purely malevolent aura. He approaches Luffy without making a single sound. "Straw Hat." Those words are spoken evenly enough, but they drip with distaste.

"Captain Kuro!" Luffy yells again, taking an offensive stance. But Usopp's enemy only glares at him from under his broken glasses. "Aren't you gonna fight?" the boy asks.

"I'd rather not destroy my ship," Kuro says wryly. "But I'd be more than happy to throw you overboard."

Luffy blinks. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I believe _you_ owe me an explanation, Straw Hat. I turn around and see you sleeping on my ship." Kuro crosses his arms, but his fingers are twitching. "My patience is thinning."

"Huh? No I didn't!" Luffy scratches his head and looks around. "But I was sleeping next to Zolo and Sanji and Usopp!"

"Do I look like a fool?" Kuro snaps. His steely eyes flash dangerously. "Leave. Go back to your ship, and I'll be generous enough to spare you tonight."

"But I can't leave!" Luffy says. Kuro frowns. "I don't even know how I got here! I can't swim! And it's cold! And I'm hungry!" He pouts and plops down. "I'm not leaving this place until I see my friends!"

"You… stubborn brat." Kuro rubs his temples, looking extremely annoyed. "I'll tell you again: leave. I'll drop you on land so your friends can find you tomorrow morning."

"But it's dark!" Luffy protests. "My friends won't know where I am!"

"It's not my concern." Kuro begins to walk over to the helm, but Luffy extends his hand to grip the man's ankle.

"Come on! Lemme stay here until morning! It's scary and cold!" Luffy cries.

"You know what else is 'scary and cold?'" Kuro's carefully controlled tone begins to rise. "Do you want me to cut off your arms? Do you want me to dump your severed limbs into the waves?"

Luffy pouts again, this time using his other arm to grip the man's other ankle. "You're scary! Scary old man!"

"You'd better watch your mouth!"

"Scary old man! Selfish old man! Old man Kuro!" Luffy sticks out his tongue. "Can't even let a kid stay for the night! What would you friends say?"

Kuro's lips curls, but it isn't a good reaction to the joke. "What a stubborn little brat." He looks about to cuss. "You and your annoying group of pirates are really starting to get under my skin."

Luffy opens his mouth, but a loud growl erupts from his stomach. He retracts his arms and crumbles into the fetal position. His stomach pangs not only hurt his belly, but his entire body protests from the lack of food. His mind is reeling; his mouth is dry and his hands are cold.

He is powerless as the Pirate Captain approaches him.

"Sanji..!" Luffy moans. "Meat…! Meat…!"

Time seems to freeze as Luffy nurses his stomach. The hours flash before his eyes, as well as the delicious smell of illusory meat.

Then something drops on the floor beside him. Luffy's vision clears to see something fleshy and shiny in the moonlight. A jelly stick. The boy shoots up with newfound strength and begins tearing off the wrapping hungrily. He swallows the gelatin whole.

"AAAAHHHH! It tastes so pasty!" Luffy groans, but his eyes are shining. "What is this? Expired?"

"Jujube," Kuro says slowly. Luffy turns around. He'd almost forgot that Usopp's enemy is still here.

"Do you have anything good? Like meat?"

Kuro's expression is unreadable as he glares at Luffy. Then he walks away, returning shortly with a whole jar under his arm. He puts before Luffy. "Knock yourself out. And keep it down." Luffy digs into the many flavors, even swallowing many sticks at once. He takes a handful and sneaks it into his pocket, but Kuro didn't say anything to that.

"It's too late to make a mess in the kitchen again," Kuro says after Luffy chugs three glasses of water. "But you'll never be satisfied, will you?"

"I'm cold."

"…And should I care?" Luffy stares straight into Kuro's icy eyes, his mouth set in a determined line. He points to his shoulders.

Kuro sighs. He shrugs off his coat and flings it to the boy, who sniffs it cautiously. It smells like must and dust. And a faint smell of gel and pine. Luffy puts it on and admires the Black Cat skull emblazoned on the epaulettes. There is a certain thrill to wear another Captain's coat, even if it _is_ your best friend's enemy. And plus, it is very warm.

"Are you happy now?" Kuro rubs his temples, but his voice lost its steely edge. Instead, he sounds very, very tired.

Luffy flashes a bright smile, causing Kuro to hesitate. "Thanks!"

The Captain suddenly grows quiet. Luffy continues smiling, oblivious to the man's discomfort. He fidgets with the golden buttons and strokes the black leather surface. Then he yawns. "I'm sleepy now! You got a spare bed?"

Kuro's expression is unreadable. "I can set up a hammock," he says evenly. "But that's it. You have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay!" After Kuro finishes, Luffy jumps into the hammock. He looks at the skies—there is a full moon, along with an ocean of shining stars. A cool wind grazes his cheek. Luffy remembers sleeping on the deck of the Merry once… just thinking of his old ship makes him tear up.

Speaking of which, how did he arrive at Kuro's ship? He was sleeping comfortably in the male's bedroom, and _boom!_ Black Cat ship. With its angry captain. Was he carried away by the wind? Maybe spirited away? Or maybe it was the power of some Devil Fruit?

Or maybe he was overthinking this? Overthinking makes his head hurt, so that's probably the case.

Luffy cranes his neck to the ship's rails. He leaps down.

"What? I thought you were asleep. Or do you want something?" Kuro says. Luffy approaches the man, then looks to where he was staring at—nothing in particular. The distance is shrouded by a brightly-lit darkness with the salty spray of splashing waves.

"I can't sleep." Luffy glances down the rails. Those fishes are way too small to eat. "How about you? Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"Not yet." A long silence hangs in the air. "It's surprising to talk under such circumstances, Straw Hat," Kuro says without tearing his gaze away from the distance.

"Huh?"

Kuro shoots him an exasperated look, but he looks amused. "I'd expect you to start a fight with me. After what I did to your friend, Usopp, I thought you won't find it in your heart to approach me so casually."

"You're right." Luffy scratches his head. His fingers hover above his nose. "I won't forget that you made Kaya cry."

Kuro gives him a small smirk. Luffy continues, "But deep down, I think you're a good person!"

The smirk fades off his face. "Don't be preposterous."

"No! I really do! You gave me food and the cool coat!"

"You wouldn't stop griping if I hadn't."

"You didn't kick me off the ship yet!" Luffy grins.

"I wish I did," Kuro mutters.

"I'm gonna tell my friends in the morning!"

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut."

Luffy throws back his head and laughs. "Hey, did you know that Zolo and I played tag the other day? Chopper and Sanji got caught, but Usopp hid all the way up in the crow's nest! And afterwards, he got lost on his way to the restroom! Zolo's always mad about something, but I know he's a really good person! Kinda like you!"

"Don't compare me to your friends." Kuro had shut his eyes and removed his glasses.

"Why?"

"Because I'm nothing like them." Without his lens, Luffy can see the dark circles under Kuro's eyes. They look more golden than grey in the night. "You and I think differently. I don't follow your code of 'compassion' and 'friendship.' I need a crew that will listen to me always. I don't have time for your bonding activities."

The ship rocks gently in the waves. "But friends make me happy," Luffy says, eyes wide with earnest. "And I think they'll make you happy too. You won't be mad all the time."

Kuro frowns. His tired eyes dart to Luffy's expectant face. "I still can't believe someone like you managed to defeat me. You're not as hardened as pirates should be."

Luffy grins. He fishes into his pocket and extends a jelly stick in Kuro's face. With a sigh, the Captain bites it like he's smoking a prized cigar. They stare at the star-lit distance letting silence and the crashing waves fill in the conversation. Then Luffy breaks the silence.

"If you want, I can be your friend!"

The stick almost drops from Kuro's jaw. "Didn't you hear anything I told you, you little brat? I even threatened to throw you over."

"I heard! But you look like you need a friend. I'll be your friend, Captain Kuro!"

Kuro's eyebrows dig into his eyes. "Do you say that to everyone?"

"Only those that need a friend!" Luffy spreads his arms out eagerly. "Then we won't have to fight anymore! We can eat jelly sticks all day and look at the stars!"

The Captain gives Luffy an indescribable look. He rubs his temples again, then messages the bridge of his nose. Kuro stares down into the waters for what feels like an eternity of silence.

"You and me. Do you want to befriend someone who kills on a whim? Even his own crew? Someone who lied to an innocent girl to reap her inheritance? Someone who spent his entire life on the run, and can care less about friendship? I already know I won't go to the pearly gates," he says softly, drumming his fingers on the rails. "What would your friends say, Luffy?"

"I don't think they'll mind!" Luffy yawns. Suddenly he feels very, very lightheaded. And tired. Too tired to even eat. Lethargy sweeps down his body. "They're a bunch of nice people. Tomorrow… I can…"

"You're very easy to take advantage of with an attitude like that," Kuro chuckles. "You're too naïve to manipulate." Luffy's eyelids are drooping. "I decline your invitation, Luffy. But perhaps you can extend that to someone more worthy of your friendship."

Luffy plops himself down and begins snoring loudly. He feels strangely at ease. The gentle winds, the crashing waves, and the gull's cries graze his ears like a soothing lullaby. Shining dreams of his friends dance above his head, and he smiles.

"You really are an inconvenience, you little brat." Someone's voice echoes in the distance. "I can't believe you're making me sail off course just for you."

The ground sways slightly beneath his feet. Luffy continues sleeping away until the harsh morning sunlight forces him to open his eyes.

"Luffy!" Nami's worried face appears overhead. "Oh good! Hey guys! He's awake!"

"Luffy! Where were you? When we saw that signal, we hurried to the island to find you sleeping like nothing happened!" Zolo slaps his cheek until Luffy is wide awake and yelling.

"You slept through breakfast!" Sanji snaps.

"Luffy!" Chopper cries.

His friends are all here. Was last night a dream? No, it couldn't be… the memories are still too vivid.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. I met—" His friends lean in, eyes wide.

 _"I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut."_

"Boy! I'm hungry!" Luffy laughs. He jumps up and prances around. "I probably sleep-walked! But now I'm back and hungry!"

"Geez don't scare me like that!" Nami yells while the guys laugh. They break up to their usual routines. Luffy ambles to the Merry's rails and peer into the distance: Bright, clear skies.

Something weighs in his pocket. He fishes out some jelly sticks and grins.

 _"I can't believe you're making me sail off course just for you."_

Luffy pops it into his mouth. Jujube. "Thank you!" he screams into the waves. "Until we meet again, friend!" His voice rebounds across the skies, scaring a couple of gulls.

"It's late in the day," Sanji grumbles as he watches Luffy wave to no one in particular. "And that idiot's already hallucinating."

"Hurry up with the meat then," Zolo says. "The sooner he eats, the sooner he'll sober up."


End file.
